Unknown Emotion
by Total Blah
Summary: Fantasia is very loyal to her father & is willing to sacraficve herself to find the legendary Battoussai. Her Hikari part of her soul, Fantasy survies her death and flees to the Kamiya Kasshin Dojo. My first Rurouni Kenshin ficcie! NO FLAMES! Kenshin/Fant
1. Default Chapter

Bubblegum: Hullo! I'm Angel Divinity, also known as Bubblegum from my Yu-Gi- Oh fanfics. But just call me Bubblegum okay?! GREAT! So this will be a Rurouni Kenshin ficcie -  
  
Kenshin: - Wow you're actually writing a story about me?!  
  
Bubblegum: Yes. It also has Sailor Moon and Yu-Gi-Oh in it! These three Animes are the best, that they are!  
  
Kenshin: _ are you making fun of the way I talk?!  
  
Bubblegum: _ That I am!!  
  
Kenshin: -__- it isn't *that* annoying is it?!  
  
Bubblegum: That it is!  
  
Kenshin: SHUT UUUUPPPP! ::Hits her with sword::  
  
Bubblegum: GRRRRRRRRR takes out a big sword and thwacks him across the head::  
  
Kenshin: @__@ my head hurts, that it does  
  
Bubblegum: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Sailor Moon, or Rurouni Kenshin! I wish I did but oh well. R&R please!!!  
  
~Unknown Emotions~  
  
~By, Bubblegum~  
  
~Prologue~  
  
It was a hard time for elves in the new century. Fewer and fewer mortals believed of their existence and their once thriving population was becoming extinct. One clan of elves in particular, the Senshi pixies, were sword wielding fiends with elemental powers who wanted to make their culture come alive again and make humans believe like they once had. The leader of the Senshi Pixies.King Noname was truly an evil man with his eyes only on domination over the pathetic mortals. He had made promises that the Senshi pixies would once again become the most well known of all the elves in the entire world. Most of the Senshi Pixies disagreed with Noname and thought it was for the best that maybe Humans and Elves merged together in one culture. The king thought this idea was barbaric but never said anything in fear that he might be overthrown from his post of Elfin King. So instead of consulting his subjects, he began his own plan with his closest and most loyal followers to make the humans recognize them for the superior beings they were. And as much as he hated to admit it.they would need some mortal help. And he knew just who from too. So he sent his daughter, Fantasia to go fetch who he needed. Fantasia was very loyal to her father and agreed to her mission right away. She would have to travel into the past but it wasn't something she had never done before. She was excited and she was ready to go. She hated humans just as much as her father and the other followers and she would make anyone who disbelieved in them pay.she just never imagined the bond that would come to form between her and one of the mortals she encounters in her journey.  
  
  
  
Bubblegum: End of Prologue! I will update if peoples think this is a worthwhile story. And I will also have the Yu-Gi-Oh and Sailor Moon characters in the upcoming chappies!  
  
Kenshin: until then, you should review, that you should!  
  
Bubblegum: AWWWWWWW I love the way you talk it is so Kawaii! ::glomps Kenshin::  
  
Kenshin: @__@ um.thank you. ~The following words I will be using later on in the ficcie so here are the Japanese to English translations. I'm not positive about all of them but just bare with me please!!~ Yami: "dark" Sugoi: "Wow" Hikari: "light" Gomen: informal for sorry Gomen nasai: formal for sorry Senshi: renowned warrior Ohayo: "Good morning." Gypsum: "good night" Okaasan: mom (mother) Otousan: dad (father) Sama: lord or master or something like that Kun: I'm pretty sure they use it for Sir or at the end of boy's names Jii-chan - grandpa. Kimono: Japanese female formal dress; a robe. Actually, kimono's are two robes the outer robe has the designs and the under robe is just a plain robe, sometimes colorful. Obi: keeps a kimono closed; a belt with a huge bow in the back. Konnichiwa: "hi/hello/greetings" Sayonara: "good bye" Onegai: "please." Arigato: "Thank you." Nani: "what?" Iie: "No" Hai: "Yes" Hentai: "pervert or perverted" Sensei: mean Teacher.I Think.I dunno I'm not Japanese -__- Tadaima: "I'm home!" Okaeri: "Welcome home!" -san: Ms./Miss/Mrs. Basically at the end of a girl's name I think. Kisama: Bastard -chan: A sign of affection. Ne: Hey/Right Bubblegum: and oh yeah before I forget.I will still be writing my Yu-Gi-Oh ficcie "You've had me from Hello" so don't worry!! Kenshin: Bye! [pic] 


	2. Chapter 1

Bubblegum: Hullo! This chappie will have Rurouni Kenshin peoples in it!  
  
Sanosuke: Yeah!  
  
Bubblegum: settle down, settle down!  
  
Sanosuke: yes ma'am!  
  
Bubblegum: good boy  
  
Kenshin: @_@  
  
Bubblegum: what's his problem?  
  
Sanosuke: you're giving me more attention than him.he gets jealous.  
  
Bubblegum: really? I never thought him to be the easily jealous type of guy.  
  
Sanosuke: ::shrugs:: I dunno he just is.  
  
Blanche: Awww poor wittle Kenshin feels left out!  
  
Bubblegum: SHUT UP!  
  
Blanche: yes ma'am.  
  
Bubblegum: poor Kenshin. I no mean to leave you out. ::Hugs him::  
  
Kenshin: ^.^x  
  
Sanosuke: -__- R&R please  
  
  
  
Key:  
  
"Spoken" Thoughts Stressed or sarcastic  
  
  
~Chapter One~ ~Part One~  
  
Fantasia walked out of the castle and into the chilly winter night. She shivered and formed a small ball of fire in her palms to keep warm. The harsh winds whipped at her long auburn hair causing it to smack across her face painfully. Damn this cold weather. she thought to herself. With a sudden strong current of air, the fireball soon went out. Just my luck... She sighed and continued walking, her yellow eyes illuminating the dark path. "Fantasia.the hour is coming.you must go to the station right away!" said a voice. The Elfin Princess whirled around to see one of her father's advisors. She smiled at him and allowed him to lead her to the station. "Remember.once this mission is over we will all be living in a better world!" Noname was saying to the crowd of Senshi Pixies formed around the station. His daughter walked up to him, "Father.I am ready," she said. He nodded, "I am sorry you had to be the chosen one for this job, Fantasia. No one regrets it more than I, but for the sake of our heritage it must be done.and only you, with the light inside yourself can do it. You remember your tasks right?" She nodded, "find the Battoussai.I know.I'll miss you, Otousan." "And I will miss you as well daughter. Gomen you will not be able to see the future of our people." The mighty King replied honestly. Fantasia sniffled and walked into a machine. Immediately as the door closed, a foggy substance engulfed the little machine. He poison gassed his own daughter. Just so he could be all powerful. He smirked as the doors opened a few minutes later and the lifeless body of the Senshi princess fell to the ground with a thud. "This is how we will handle those humans that disbelieve and/or get in our way!" he picked up his daughter's limp body for the cheering crowd to see, "for a better world!" he yelled. The people clapped and cheered and whooped loudly. He summoned over one of his guards and ordered them to dispose of Fantasia's body, "Sayonara, daughter.I will be the only ruler of this kingdom!" he laughed and marched off towards the castle.  
  
~Chapter One~ ~Part Two~  
  
Unseen by the elfin people, a white light erupted from Fantasia's body and floated into the sky. It took form in the shape of the girl; Fantasia's other self, Fantasy, her Hikari half. Fantasy floated above the people with a look of disgust on her face and then disappeared into the night, appearing a few minutes later in front of an old Dojo. She quietly knocked on the door, not knowing if anyone would be up or not. A tall woman answered and gasped at the sight of her. "Where did you come from?" Fantasy smiled up at the woman and bowed in respect, "G-gomen N-nasai for the late intrusion.I-I hope me d-did not wake anyone?" she whispered. She hadn't spoken in a long time so she was stuttering slightly. Her Yami self, Fantasia hadn't let her speak for about nine years. She could hardly find words to speak. "No need to apologize. I am Takani Megumi, onegai, won't you come inside?" She led the short red-head into the Dojo and showed her to a bedroom she could sleep in, "A-arigato Megumi-San," Fantasy said quietly. Megumi smiled down at the smaller girl, "you are most welcome." She stood up and walked over to the door, "we'll talk more in the morning.Gypsum." "Gypsum," Fantasy echoed. She lay down on the small futon on the ground and quickly fell asleep.  
  
~Chapter One~ ~Part Three~  
  
"Nani.?! She just appeared last night?!" Sanosuke gasped. He had earlier walked into the room Fantasy was sleeping in and went running to Megumi since Kaoru, who was the real caretaker of the Dojo, was still asleep. "Hai, Hai.I do not know you she is.she just appeared on the front step so I allowed her to stay the night. Other than that I know nothing about her. She seemed sweet.poor kid could hardly get a word out last night.must've been through a lot." Sano shrugged and sat down on a straw mat to drink some green tea. A soft cry came from one of the rooms and the tall brunette boy sat up quickly and ran into the hallways where the mysterious girl came running down one of the hallways right his way. Sanosuke managed to dodge her god-like speed and threw himself out of the way. Soon followed by the girl was Yahiko who was holding his wooden sword and yelling "intruder!" at the top of his lungs. "AHHHHHHHHH!" the girl screamed, flailing her arms in the air as Yahiko pounced and landed on top of her, pounding her in the head with his wooden sword, "Get.Off.Me!" she screeched, clawing the straw mats underneath her to break free. "Yahiko get off of her!" Sano yelled, pulling the boy up with one hand. The smaller boy growled. Megumi rushed over to the wood-sword beaten girl, "Oh I am so sorry! That was Yahiko.he tends to overreact sometimes. He must've thought you were trespassing," she explained. "Holy heavens.what is going on?" said Kaoru, running into the room after waking up from all the commotion. "We, um, have a visitor," said Sanosuke who was still holding Yahiko in the air by the collar. Kaoru raised an eyebrow at the girl, "who are you?" she asked. The rose-tinted haired girl looked up, "I am Fantasy Noname, miss. I'm sorry.I came last night.I was lost.my father had tried to kill me.so I ran away.and this was the first place I saw so." she broke off and started crying. Her sky blue eyes brimmed with tears. "Your father tried to kill you? But why," Sano asked. She sighed, "So-so he c-could rule our kingdom without my interference." She sighed once more and looked up as someone else entered the room. "What is going on?" the red haired man asked. Fantasy's eyes narrowed and turned a sickly sweet yellow, "Hitokiri Battoussai.!" she hissed. The man turned towards her, his lavender eyes wide, "what did you say?" he questioned. The girl fell to her knees and grasped at the material of her Kimono; her eyes turning blue again, "Fantasia! Stop! Get out me!" The yellow orbs followed and she stood up, "IIE! NOT UNTIL I GET WHAT I CAME HERE FOR!" cruel laughter fallowed and Fantasy fell to the floor, unconscious. "Kenshin, pick her up!" Kaoru ordered. The auburn haired man obliged, his eyes returning to their normal size after the shock from the girl's outburst, "I will bring her back to her room, that I will. Which room is she in Miss Kaoru?" Kaoru shrugged, "ask Megumi. she let her in last night!" she snapped. Kenshin turned to the raven haired woman who smiled at him, "third room on the right." Kenshin nodded and carried the girl to the room. He placed her down on the futon and felt her forehead to check if she had a temperature. How did she know about me? She seemed so different when she called me Battoussai.her eyes.they were so much colder.as was her voice. He started down at her. She was breathing evenly so she must've fallen asleep. He tried to get up but she grabbed onto his robes tightly. He glanced at her. She was mumbling quietly to herself in her sleep. He leaned down to catch what she was saying. "Otousan.?!" she was crying and Kenshin noticed the tears in her eyes, "Iie, Otousan, Iie!" Kenshin continued to stare at her and tried shaking her from the nightmare she was in. She opened her light azure eyes and gazed into his lilac ones, "Ack!" she squeaked, shuffling backwards slightly. Kenshin stood up, "Gomen for startling you. It wasn't my intention, that it wasn't," he said apologetically. Fantasy stood up as well and nodded an apology accepted, "Who are you? What happened back there?" she asked. "I am Himura Kenshin. You do not remember, Miss Noname?" "Please do not call me Noname.it is the name of an evil family I do not wish to go by anymore. Fantasy will do just fine. And no, I do not remember what happened. I saw you walk into the room and then it all blacked out and I woke up in here." Kenshin frowned, "you started yelling at someone named Fantasia," he explained. The girl's eyes widened, "Fantasia!? No.she cannot be coming back!" she gripped onto the material of the red head's robe again, "please tell me the name was not Fantasia!" Kenshin took a step back, "I recall the name Fantasia, that I do, Miss Fantasy." She shook her head and clung onto the material tighter, "It cannot be! Fantasia died! She-she was gassed by her Otousan! Only I survived because she banished me from her soul."she sniffled, "but I'm just bothering you with my life story so." "No, no that sort of gives me a few clues about you and this Fantasia.you are the same person?" "Sort of.we are two separate souls inhabiting one body. She is the yami, dark half, of the soul. I am the Hikari, light half, of the soul. Years before she was killed, she banished me from her soul. So I was basically trapped inside the darkness of her mind for a very long time. Now that she died, it is her soul that is banished and my chance to live. The thing is, she must not have fully died and is slowly regaining strength. She is after the legendary Battoussai.whoever that is.and I have a feeling she will not stop until she gets to - sir, are you okay?" Kenshin went rigid and his eyes were cold, "why does she want Battoussai?" he asked. Fantasy shrugged, "she never told me. She never told me anything. I do not even know what Battoussai was," she told him. "Battoussai was a man slayer. He killed thousands to help get the Magi government started." Fantasy was shocked, "you sure do know a lot about him.did you know him?" she asked. He shook his head, "a long time ago.everyone knows about him.he is a legend," he said. He looked out the door, "maybe we should go let everyone know you are okay.they did seem pretty worried about you." Fantasy nodded and walked out of the room to where the others were waiting. Kenshin was hesitant to fallow. Should I trust her? If her other half is after me she cannot be any good. I guess I should. Fantasy seems nice, that she does. "Himura-Chan!" came the new girl's voice. Kenshin's eyes widened, Chan? Nobody has ever called me that before. He shrugged it off and walked out of the room to join everyone.  
  
Bubblegum: WEEEE chappie one is finished! I decided to make this just a strictly Rurouni Kenshin ficcie because it makes things easier on me and everything else less confuzzling.  
  
Kenshin: ^^ I like that idea better that I do!  
  
Sanosuke: me too!  
  
Bubblegum: Good!  
  
Kenshin: ^^ R&R please!  
[pic] 


End file.
